Vampire Die letzte Schlacht
by Blutender-Engel
Summary: Krista und Marcus werden von zwei, sich rivalisierenden Vampirparteien in einen Kampf auf Leben und Tod gezwungen. Und auch die Vergangenheit bleibt nicht vergangen, sondern schlägt heftiger denn je zurück.
1. Prologe

**(Just for the ones who can't belive I post this in german: You're not forgotten, I'll post the english version of it in the next times I'm on.)**

Wichtig: Falls ihr gewisse Basics zu der Geschichte haben wollt, also zb was hat es mit den Häusern auf sich, was ist das, was ist jenes, fragt mich, ich geb euch dann eine Seite mit Erklärungen rund um die Story.

Ebenfalls muss ich an dieser Stelle noch erwähnen, dass es sich bei dieser Geschichte um eine "Art" Weiterführung von Blade der Serie handelt Marcus, Krista.. (allerdings ohne Blade selbst) und einer Mischung aus dem Spiel Vampire- Die Masquerade. Das Meiste ist aber einfach nur selbst erfunden. :D Have fun!

**Vampire- Die letzte Schlacht **

** Prologe**

Es war bereits tief schwarze Nacht über Downtown, LA und das Theater wurde durch gedimmtes Licht in eine bedrückende Stimmung gerückt. Mit quietschenden Reifen halten zwei abgedunkelte Mercedes am Eingang und bereiten den weg für die kommenden Limousinen. Mit stählernen Mienen steigen Securities aus den zwei Mercedes heraus und schreiten mit einer blitzschnellen Bewegung zu den Türen der Limousinen, um sie zu öffnen. Ihre blass-weißen Hände strahlen vor dem Hintergrund der Wagen und den schwarzen Anzügen, die sie trugen, wie ein grelles Licht hervor.

Sie waren angekommen. Die insgesamt fast Vierzig Personen nahmen nach und nach, oftmals weit versetzt voneinander, in den Reihen des Theaters platz. Ein Zischen geht durch die Reihen und man sieht die Münder der Personen sich bewegen. Aber die Wörter klingen mehr nach einem Summen, als nach einer deutlichen Konversation. Hier und da ist ein Gruß zu hören, aber das Meiste der Gespräche zwischen den Besuchern verklingt schon nach kürzester Zeit.

Einzig zwei Stimmen erheben sich vom Publikum und brechen erneut die Stille.

„Wisst ihr was passiert ist? Die Einladung kam so plötzlich..."

„Ich habe gehört Shen Yu nimmt sich der Sache persönlich an..."

Dann wurde es totenstill und die Blicke der Gäste richteten sich die Bühne. Ein großer, animalisch wirkender Mann tritt hervor. Seine Gesichtszüge wirken starr und kalt, eine Narbe zieht sich quer durch das Selbige. Er trägt einen langen, glatten Mantel, auf seinem Rücken ein Dabilahro geschnürt.

Vor sich treibt er einen eher schmächtig wirkenden jungen Burschen her. Ihm sind seine Augen verbunden und die Hände auf dem Rücken gefesselt. Er stürzt auf die Knie.

„Unten bleiben!" raunt der Riese.

Erneut erhebt sich ein Summen und Getuschel zwischen den Reihen, das sich erst legt, als ein weiterer Mann die Bühne betritt. Er hatte kurzes, dunkelblondes Haar, das in einem Wirbel zurückgegelt war. Sein edler Anzug umrahmte sein Kalk-weißes Gesicht. Sein Mund bildete eine strenge gerade Linie und seine Augen...Mit seinem linken Eis-blauem Auge sah er eisern geradeaus. Aber sein rechtes Auge war völlig farblos und wurde von drei langen, vernarbten Kratzspuren durchzogen. Raubtierhaft schwebt er an den Rand der Bühne und lässt seine stechende, aber dennoch seidene, Stimme erklingen:

„Sehr geehrte Brüder und Schwestern. Ich möchte mich zunächst herzlichst dafür bedanken, dass sie meiner Einladung so bereitwillig Folge leisteten, ohne auch nur – eine gewisse Vorstellung davon zu haben, was sie nun erwartet. Um eines der vielen schon umher kreisenden Gerüchte zu beseitigen, kann ich Folgendes versichern:

Der Sabbat hat keinen Angriff auf unser Treffen vor. Ich fühle mich in meinem Pflichtbewusstsein derart gestärkt, dass sie sich von jeglichen Sorgen um ihr Wohl befreien dürfen.

Nun zu dem Grund, weshalb wir uns hier versammeln:

Durch einen Spitzel haben wir diesen Caitff ausfindig gemacht. Ohne die Erlaubnis seiner Vorgesetzen, wandelte er mehrere Sterbliche zu unserer Art. Demzufolge hat er unser Vertrauen zutiefst missbraucht und trägt nicht länger zur Maskerade bei. Er ist eine Gefahr für sich, für unsere Gesellschaft und für unser aller Unleben. Den Gesetzen unserer Gesellschaft folgend, steht auf Verrat, Ablehnung unserer Regeln und Widerstand, der Tod."

Er dreht sich zu dem Vollstrecker, welcher sofort sein Schwert vom Rücken zieht. Sie nicken sich zu. Dann beugt sich der Gastgeber zu dem wehrlos auf dem Boden knienden Mann:

„Vergib mir."flüstert er ihm zu, wirft dem Schafrichter ein weiteres Nicken entgegen und tritt beiseite.

„Lasst die Bestrafung stattfinden."

Der Richter holt weit über seinen Rücken aus und enthauptet sein Opfer, das sogleich in einem glutroten, leuchtenden Aschenregen zerfällt.

**Okay was denkt ihr? Das ist mein erstes fanfic also sry für paar typos, wollt es schnell mal als Test posten, wie es so ankommt. Wie schon oben für die common users geschrieben, fertige ich die Story ja auch in Englisch an.**


	2. Gesellschaften

**Kapitel 1 – Gesellschaften**

Unruhig rückt Krista in einer der vorderen Sitzreihen neben Marcus hin und her. Bedrückt und zugleich fragend sieht sie Richtung Bühne. Marcus bemerkt ihre Irritation.

„Das ist Shen Yu. Von ihm ist die Einladung." erklärt er.

Krista zieht die Augenbrauen zusammen und schüttelt den Kopf.

„Was ist mit dem Jungen dort? Was hat er getan, dass hier alle so aufgeregt sind?"

Noch neu in dieser Gesellschaft, war Krista kaum etwas über Sitten und Traditionen bekannt. Trotz ihrer faszinierenden Lernfähigkeit, blieb sie bei komplizierten Fragen mit ihren eigenen Lösungen auf der Strecke und war gezwungen ihren Sponsor und Erzeuger zu Rate zu ziehen.

„Solche Versammlungen sind nicht Alltag, Krista." versucht er sie zu beruhigen. „Daher nehme ich an, dass sein Vergehen fatal für unsere Gesellschaft war oder ist."

Geschockt sieht sie Marcus in die Augen und versucht einen guten Grund zu finden, einen jungen Vampir zu töten.

„Vergehen? Wogegen?" stottert sie mit heißerer Stimme.

„Gegen unsere internen Regeln." Er sieht sie ernst an, „Jedes Kind, das gegen unsere überall geltenden Regeln verstößt, dabei gefasst und gemeldet wird, erwartet eine Strafe von seinem Vorgesetzen. In diesem Fall ist es Shen Yu, der Anführer des Hauses Lasombra."

Krista's Blick schweift von Marcus weg ins Leere und vor ihr formt sich ihre Vergangenheit.

Die Lügen und Intrigen, die sie einst gesponnen hat, um Marcus und sein Haus zu zerstören. Ihr erstes Treffen mit Marcus selbst, bei dem er ihr nur allzu deutlich klarmachte, dass er von ihrem Vorhaben wüsste und welche Konsequenzen dies mit sich führen würde. Und ihr zweites Treffen, im Haus von Chthon, als sie vom Anführer des Hauses, ohne Aussicht auf Flucht, in seinesgleichen verwandelt wurde. Sie erinnerte sich an Chase's Worte „Du brauchst die Erlaubnis vom Rat...", doch er reagierte abweisend auf ihren Einwurf und schließlich spritzte er ihr sein Blut...

„Du.." beginnt sie, noch mit den Gedanken halb in der Vergangenheit versunken. „meine Wandlung. Chase sagte, du brauchst eine Erlaubnis – Du hattest keine."

Seine blauen Augen strahlten plötzlich auf, als hätte er einen Schatz gefunden und müsst ihn mit niemandem teilen.

„Nein." Er nimmt ihre Hand und küsst sie. „Es sollte auch keiner außer unser Haus wissen.

Es hätte nur für Aufregung gesorgt gegenüber dem Thema 'Aurora'. Und...ganz davon abgesehen,

hatte ich dich auf keiner anderen Seite sehen wollen..."

Sie erwidert sein zurückhaltendes Lächeln, beugt sich zu ihm über die Sitzlehne, und küsst ihn.

Sie hören sich Shen Yu's Rede an. Krista wirft einen kurzen Blick in die Reihen und in die Gesichter der Gäste. Viele haben einen verständnisvollen Blick, als wäre das Vorhaben von

Shen Yu nur eine Übertragung des Gesetzes von der „Natürlichen Auslese" und nicht eine Hinrichtung vom Feinsten. Andere Blicke lassen sogar Wut erkennen und Abscheu, gegenüber dem knienden Täter. Sie warteten auf die Bestrafung wie gierige Wölfe auf ihr Fressen.

Krista's Augen wandern wieder Richtung Bühne, wo Shen Yu das Zeichen gibt.

Vom Unverständnis der Tat und dem Vorgang erschrocken, dreht sich Krista mit geschlossenen Augen in Marcus' Arme, der sie beruhigend festhält. Plötzlich wird es auch ihm klar und er schluckt hart.

„Ich weiß - - das hätte ich sein können." flüstert er und drückt sie fester an sich.

Als sich die noch glimmende Asche gänzlich gelegt hatte und einige Sekunden der Stille vergangen waren, ergriff Shen Yu erneut das Wort.

„Nun da wir dieses Problem beseitigt haben, kommen wir gleich zum nächsten Punkt unseres Abends. Wie die meisten Anwesenden bereits wissen werden, hat sich das Haus Tzimisce und das Haus Saqqara dazu bekannt, weiterhin gegen unsere Gesellschaft, die Camarilla, vorzugehen. Das Haus Lasombra fühlt sich verpflichtet, weiterhin darüber im Klaren zu sein, - wer seine Verbündeten im Kampf gegen diesen Sabbatabschaum sind. Wenn es ihnen bedarf, können sich sich gerne über unsere aktuelle Situation informieren. Fragen sie unsere Kontaktpersonen, sie werden ihnen jegliches Neues und Wertvolles mitteilen, was sie noch nicht in Erfahrung bringen konnten.

Ich bedanke mich noch einmal für ihr Erscheinen und wünsche ihnen, die doch zum Teil eine lange Anreise hatten, eine unbeschwerte Heimkehr. Guten Abend."

Es war bereits zwei Uhr nachts, als Marcus und Krista am Haus von Chthon ankamen. Beide waren sichtlich angespannt, angesichts der prekären Lage in der sie sich befanden. Schließlich war es Marcus, der das Schweigen brach und versuchte die Situation abklingen zu lassen.

„Sehen wir uns nachher beim Essen? Ich habe noch etwas zu erledigen, dann können wir den restlichen Abend genießen."

Mit einem bezaubernden Lächeln im Gesicht blickt sie ihn an.

„Ja. Natürlich. Ich bin solange auf meinem Zimmer...du darfst auch gern wieder unangemeldet hereinkommen." Als sie beginnt zu schmunzeln dreht sich Marcus zu ihr und hält sie leicht fest, um sie sanft zu küssen.

„Bis nachher" flüstert er und beobachtet, wie Krista durch den Flur verschwindet, ehe er selbst sich auf seine Bürotür zu bewegt. Seine Sekretärin Sabine blickt kurz auf und stellt sich hektisch zwischen Marcus und die Tür.

„Sir? - - Es...es wartet ein gewisser Jinzo auf sie...Er ließ sich nicht dazu bringen, im Salon zu warten...verzeih-" stottert sie verwirrt, doch Marcus unterbricht sie.

„Ist schon gut, Sabine. Danke." bestätigt er und betritt sein Büro. Noch eher er seinen Blick aufrichtet begrüßt er seinen Gast.

„Jinzo." stellt er fest. „Jinzo _Lee_, richtig?"

Ein gut gebauter, junger Chinese wartete auf ihn. Er betrachtete gerade eine in Vitrinen angelegte Indianerwaffensammlung und schien keineswegs überrascht, als Marcus zur Tür hereinkam.

„Ja ganz richtig Mr. Van Sciver."

„Nun," räusperte Marcus, „da sie mich anscheinend auch kennen, würde mich interessieren, weshalb sie mich besuchen. Normalerweise werden Angelegenheiten zwischen Brujah und Chthon durch Zwischenmänner erledigt. Weshalb also der Besuch ganz oben?"

Jinzo schien durch Marcus Anspielung auf seinen Rang sofort erregt.

„Es ist ein Besuch von ganz oben zu ganz oben, wenn sie so wollen van Sciver." raunte Jinzo durch seine Zähne.

„Oh, richtig. - Sie haben sich im Hause Brujah zum Anführer hochgearbeitet. Wie haben sie das angestellt? Sich den nötigen Respekt verschafft? Vielleicht ein paar - Ranghöhere aus dem Weg geräumt?"

Es wird klar, dass Marcus' Sarkasmus seine Abneigung gegenüber dem Chinesen nur allzu verdeutlicht und mit einem Mal wird Jinzo's Gesichtsausdruck hart wie Stein.

„Mitnichten. Ich vermerke; meinen Rang und meine Autorität erlangte ich durch harte Arbeit und Engagement, genau wie sie auch."

Für einen Sekundenbruchteil verzieht Marcus das Gesicht und setzt sich an seinen Schreibtisch.

„Nun gut. Trotzdem bleibt die Frage: Warum?" Er beginnt sich langsam mit seinen Papieren zu beschäftigen, um Abstand zur Situation zu gewinnen.

„Das Problem das aufgetreten ist und uns, damit meine ich, die Gesellschaft der Camarilla, beschäftigt, lässt sich recht leicht und kurz zusammenfassen."

Interessiert blickt Marcus auf. „Und das Problem wäre?"

„Werwölfe und der Sabbat."

„Werwölfe _und_ der Sabbat?" wiederholt er um sich zu vergewissern. „Was haben gerade diese beiden Fraktionen miteinander zu tun?"

Jetzt wurde die Sache erst richtig interessant.

„Der Sabbat hat sich mit den Werwölfen verbündet. Sie bieten ihnen das komplette Paket:

Freie Jagt auf Menschen, Unabhängigkeit gegenüber den Häusern und Autonomie."

Marcus legt seinen Stift beiseite und räuspert sich.

„Also das, was der Sabbat ihnen eigentlich anbietet, wäre für uns, schlicht und ergreifend, das pure Chaos, nicht wahr?"

„Exakt."

„Und - Sie kommen zu mir deswegen, weil...- " Marcus machte eine unnatürliche Geste, die seine ohnehin schon stark gereizten Nerven offenbarte.

„Wir etwas dagegen tun sollten. Es steht außer Frage, dass auf kurz oder lang betrachtet der Sabbat das Risiko für die Camarilla schlechthin ist und wohl auch bleibt. Falls wir nicht bald etwas unternehmen, werden wir nicht noch einmal dazu imstande sein, uns darüber zu unterhalten."

Beunruhigt lässt Marcus für einige Sekunden seinen Blick schweifen bevor er sich traut, seine Frage zu äußern.

„Was schlagen sie also vor?"

Gebannt von dem, was Marcus nun zu hören erhoffte, richtete er sich auf.

„Eine Blutjagd." erwidert Jinzo mit einer leblosen Stimme, die so kühl und leblos war, dass sie nur von einem Killer stammen konnte.

Nachdem beide die Einzelheiten ihres Abkommens besprochen und abgeklärt hatten, was zu tun war, begleitete Sabine Jinzo hinaus.

Marcus erledigt die restliche Schreibarbeit und begibt sich auf den Weg zu Krista's Zimmer.

Haus von Lasombra

Jinzo eilt von der Garage aus, ins Erdgeschoss die Treppen hinauf, bis in den Eingangsbereich des großen Gebäudes. Mit einem kurzen tiefen Blick und einem Kopfnicken der Securities, wird er vorbei gelassen und er öffnet die Doppeltür zu Shen Yu's Büro.

Shen Yu spricht ein paar letzte Worte mit einem seiner Geschäftspartner.

„...Ich bin mir sicher, unser gemeinsames Projekt wird ein voller Erfolg. Richten sie dem Verwalter die besten Grüße von mir aus. Wir sehen uns dann in einer Woche bei der Eröffnung. Sie finden alleine hinaus?"

„Sicher Mr. Yu. Ich danke ihnen noch einmal für ihr großzügiges Angebot."

Beide verbeugen sich voreinander und der Geschäftspartner verlässt den Raum. Jinzo tritt zur Seite.

Shen Yu macht einige Schritte auf Jinzo zu.

„Jinzo, was bringen sie mir für Neuigkeiten?"

„Mr. Van Sciver ist ebenfalls auf unserer Seite. Er kann den Ausruf der Blutjagd kaum erwarten."

Shen Yu's blaues Auge fing an noch mehr zu leuchten als sonst, als er seine Bestätigung bekam.

Das habe ich mir bereits gedacht..."

Jinzo schien zu merken, dass Shen Yu mehr wusste, was Marcus Offenheit betraf, als er erkenen lies.

„Sie wissen warum er so in Vorfreude geriet?" hakte Jinzo vorsichtig nach.

Shen Yu macht eine erklärende Handbewegung. Jinzo schließt die Doppeltür.

„Nunja, es wissen nur sehr wenige. Diejenigen sind seine engsten Vertrauten und seine Kryoten.

Er wurde als Mensch von einem Camarilla an ein Sabbathaus ausgeliefert.

Es waren, soweit ich mich recht entsinne, Ravnos Indianer. Ich denke sie sind mit den Ritualen des Sabbat vertraut und können nun vielleicht besser nachvollziehen, welch Genuss es Mr. Van Sciver bereiten wird, die Schädel der Sabbat zu spalten und deren Gliedmaßen den wilden Gangrel vorzuwerfen."

„Ja das erklärt einiges." flüsterte er und musste schlucken, als er sich an die Waffen erinnerte, die in Marcus' Büro lagen. „Was genau haben wir mit den Werwölfen vor? Selbst wenn wir die Sabbathäuser auslöschen, haben wir immer noch sie als Problem."

Shen Yu lehnt sich gegen die Schreibtischkante und legt ein nachdenkliches Gesicht auf.

„Das ist wahr. Wobei es den Werwölfen egal wäre, wenn der Sabbat nicht mehr existiert.

Wir brauchen...einen Funken...einen Funken des Misstrauens, der einen Großflächenbrand des Grauens bei den Sabbat auslöst. Wie müssen Zwietracht säen."

Jinzo nimmt eine entspannendere Haltung an.

„Das ist eine äußerst gute und plausible Idee, aber - wo nehmen wir diesen Funken her?"

„Wir müssen keinen suchen Jinzo...wir werden - den Funken einfach selbst erschaffen."

Die drei Narben, die sich über die rechte Gesichtshälfte von Shen Yu zogen, die er immer nur für kurze Zeit vergessen kann, pochten vor Schmerz auf, und er wusste wieder, wie viel Freude es auch ihm bereiten wird, wenn die Blutjagd ausgerufen wurde, und er sich für diese Narben rächen kann.

„Zuerst – müssen einige Werwölfe dem Leben _Adieu_ sagen."

„Und wir sorgen dafür, dass es der Sabbat gewesen ist." vollendete Jinzo Shen Yu's Plan.

Shen Yu nimmt zwei verzierte Gläser vom Tablett neben der Tür und schenkt in beide Blut ein.

„Cheers!" Es klirren die Gläser aneinander.

„Auf die Jagd." raunt Jinzo.

„Und das Geschäft." erwidert Shen Yu und beide fallen in ein verschmitztes Gelächter und trinken genüsslich.

** --  
**

**Wow, das wird ne Zeit dauern mit den ganzen Kapiteln auf meinem Pc :-) long way to go **


	3. Hunger

**Kapitel 2 - Hunger**

Tower von London

Ein Mann, mit edlem Rüschenhemd und feinem Samtmantel, um den Hals ein Tuch gewickelt, tritt aus der Dunkelheit hervor. Entgegen stellt sich ihm, eine kaum menschenähnliche Gestalt, eher Tier als Mensch, mit vernarbten Armen, einer Nietenhalskette umgeschnürt; Sein Oberkörper frei, nur mit einem, sich an der Brust kreuzendem, Lederband überzogen.

Trotz des aufrechten Ganges, scheint es, als bevorzuge er es auf dem Boden entlangzuschleichen.

Der Kopf des Besuchers ist weitgehend in Dunkelheit eingehüllt und als er in das, durch das Fenster scheinende, Mondlicht tritt, offenbart er seine wahre Abscheulichkeit:

Tiefe, schwarze und zurückfallende Augenhöhlen, in denen sich kalte, gelbe Augen verstecken.

Die Zähne, zermürbt und dennoch so scharf wie Rasierklingen, aufblitzend und sogleich wieder verschwindend, in dem äußerlich stark zerfurchten Mund.

Ebenfalls macht nun der Mann in dem Samtmantel einen Schritt aus der Dunkelheit ins Mondlicht.

Auch er offenbart seine Natur:

Die Augen scharf geschnitten, wie die eines Adlers. Anstelle von Augenbrauen, zieren mehrere klauenartige Dornen an seine Stirn, die über seinen Hinterkopf verschwinden.

Seine Lippen, schwarz. Ein kurzes Lächeln entblößt seine scharfen, weißen Reißzähne.

„Guten Abend. Dougal, nehme ich an?"

Ein kurzes Knurren und Schnuppern von Dougal.

„Ganz recht...und ihr...?"

„Akshar. Das Haus der Tzimisce heißt euch herzlich willkommen. Ich hoffe ihr hattet keine Probleme auf dem Hinweg?"

„Nunja ich kann nicht behaupten, es wäre viel Verkehr in der Kanalisation unterhalb von London."

Beide bringen durch ihr Lächeln erneut ihre Zähne zum Vorschein. Akshar macht eine freundliche Geste in den Tower hinein.

„Kommen sie nur herein, Dougal. Wir haben gerade eine Frische Ladung Blut erhalten."

Akshar begleitet Dougal in das Esszimmer des Hauses.

Ein grausiger Anblick:

Menschen liegen zum Teil zerstückelt, manche noch lebend auf dem Boden; überall Blut. An der Wand hängen einige Angekettete. An ihren Brustkörben, Amen und Beinen bilden sich abartige Knorpel, die wie neue, nachwachsende Gliedmaßen aussehen. Die Schreie hallen durch den ganzen Raum. Ein Schlächter, mit gewaltigem Panzer und völlig blutverschmiert, tritt Akshar und Dougal entgegen:

„Meister, was wünscht ihr?"

„Für unseren Gast, nur das Feinste." entgegnet ihm Akshar und deutet auf die gefesselten, aber noch unversehrten Menschen.

„Sehr wohl, Meister." knurrt der Schlächter, greift sich einen Jungen Mann, älter als 25 schien er nicht zu sein und schleift ihn auf dem Rücken liegend, die Hände gefesselt, an den Füßen zu Dougal. Mit einem kurzen Ruck, hält er den zitternden Mann hoch, um ihn Dougal zu präsentieren.

„Wohin?"

Dougal's Augen weiten sich angesichts seines wachsenden Hungers.

„Oh wenn es ihnen beiden recht ist, werde ich es mir gleich hier gemütlich machen..."

Vor Freude kann er ein tiefes Knurren nicht zurückhalten. Akshar lächelt sanft.

„Aber natürlich. Sie dürfen sich gerne bedienen, oder sie fragen unseren Schlächter. Wie sehen uns dann nach ihrer Mahlzeit."

Akshar, im Begriff zu gehen, dreht sich noch einmal um und hebt seine Hand, als würde er Dougal warnen:

„Oh und - - bitte nur die Gefangenen, die wir nicht mehr für unsere Rituale brauchen."

Dougal's Mine lässt eine Spur von Neugierde hervorblitzen.

„Und welche genau sind diese Gefangenen, die sie noch brauchen?" fragt er langsam.

„Nun, all diejenigen, die einerseits tot sind, und andererseits unsere schon verwandelten Fleischgolems."

Akshar, verlässt den Raum.

Dougal, der sich genüsslich über sein Opfer beugt, vernimmt ein schmerzerfüllten, animalischen Schrei, den er nicht zuordnen kann. Er sieht auf und erblickt eine Kreatur, gekrümmt auf zwei mit Klauen versehenen Beinen schwankend, das Rückrad offen liegend, zwischen den einzelnen Wirbeln stachen immer wieder große Stacheln hervor, bis hinunter wo seine Hüfte seien sollte. Der Kopf, eher ein Schädel, lang und schmal auf dem riesigen, kräftigen Hals liegend, kahl, an manchen Stellen noch mit Fleisch überzogen. Dort wo die Stirn zu seien schien, erhob sich ein langes, gebogen und spitzes Horn aus Knochen. Alles an dieser Kreatur schien nur noch aus den Überresten eines Tieres zu bestehen. Der komplette Brustbereich und die Arme waren nur noch von Muskelfasern überzogen. Haut fehlte. Anstatt Händen, führte die Kreatur eine Art integrierte Todesaxt mit sich. Eine große, in sich gewundene Klauenhand mit weiteren Klauen versehen. Eine effiziente Tötungsmaschine. Der Schlächter dreht sich erklärend zu ihm:

„Das" er zeigt auf die Gestalt, „- ist ein Fleischgolem. Er wurde gestern erschaffen. Unsere Spezialität. Noch etwas verwirrt der Bursche. Ein paar Hiebe mit der Peitsche und ein geringes Abendmahl werden ihn etwas züchtigen."

Dougal knirscht mit den Zähnen und versucht sich durch den Geruch des Golems nicht verwirren zu lassen. Er wollte den vollen Genuss seiner nächsten Mahlzeit genießen können.

„Das wird es wohl...sehr...interessant dieser Golem." murmelt er leise vor sich hin.

Nachdem er seine Faszination für den Fleischgolem beigelegt hatte, begann er mit seinem eigenen Mahl. Das Blut fließt in Strömen.


	4. Kain

Wow. Es macht richtig Spaß das hier zu machen :) Kreativität ist ne feine Sache.

**Kapitel 3 – Kain**

Haus von Chthon

Es klopft an der Tür, zwei kurze Schläge.

Krista antwortet:

„Moment!" Man hört rasche Schritte.

Marcus betritt ihr Zimmer und schließt die Tür hinter sich.

„Verzeihung. Ich konnte nicht länger abwarten..." er weitet die Augen als er sie vor sich sieht.

Sie stand in ihrer rot-schwarzen Unterwäsche dar und blickte ihn an, als wäre er ein ungezogener Bengel. Sie stößt einen Seufzer aus.

„Du konntest nicht länger warten? Hast du denn eben überhaupt gewartet?"

Sie lächelt ihn sanft an und hält ihn am breiten Kragen seines Jacketts fest, während sie sich an ihn schmiegt. Er streicht ihr zärtlich über die Schulter, über den Rücken und legt seine Hände auf ihre Hüften. Dann küsst er ihr vorsichtig auf die Stirn und schaut ihr tief in die Augen.

„Mm..." Er genießt die Wärme, die sie ihm trotz ihrer kalten Haut spendet.

„Mm...Marcus?" sie schaut bedrückt nach oben.

„Ja?"

„Ich wüsste gern mehr über unsere so genannte Gesellschaft."

Etwas geknickt von dem abrupten Themenwechsel nimmt er ein bisschen Abstand zu ihr, um sie besser zu betrachten.

„Was meinst du? Unsere Regeln? Oder was es mit den Häusern auf sich hat?" fragt er und zieht die Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Alles...ich...ich verstehe einfach nicht, was das mit den zwölf Häusern soll und...Shen Yu sagte etwas von Camarilla und Sabbat...was meinte er?"

Er löst sich von ihr und geht zu ihrem Schrank. Nach ein paar Augenblicken holt er ein schwarzes Nachthemd heraus. Bereitwillig legt sie die Arme hoch und er streift es ihr über.

„Es gibt eine Art Legende, nach der die Vampire entstanden und auch die Häuser." beginnt er.

„An Legenden ist immer etwas Wahres dachte ich." lächelt sie ihm sanft entgegen.

Sie setzen sich auf ihr Bett und er fährt fort seine Geschichte zu erzählen.

„Wenn es nach der Geschichte der Bibel geht, waren Adam und Eva die ersten Menschen auf der Welt. Aber es gibt Aufzeichnungen, die eine andere Version erzählen."

Krista runzelt die Stirn: „Und die wäre?"

„Eva war nicht Adams erste Frau, sondern Lilith. Sie gebar Adam 2 Söhne: Kain und Abel. Das Problem war: Lilith kam mit Adams dominanter Art nicht zurecht. Sie wollte nicht immer das tun, was er sagte. Und als sie ihn töten wollte, hat Gott sie aus dem Reich Eden verbannt in das Land Nod. Adam bat Gott um eine andere Frau und er erschuf Eva, die sanft und gutmütig war. Eva gebar Adam einen dritten Sohn: Seth. Aufgrund von Neid und Hass tötete Kain Abel. Das dürfte dir ja bekannt sein. Jedenfalls bestrafte ihn Gott damit, dass er auf ewig an seine Tat erinnert werden sollte. Kain sollte fortan nur noch von Blut leben können, so wie es sich aus Abel ergossen hatte, als er ihn tot schlug." Seine Stimme war rau und klag weiser denn je.

„Er war der erste Vampir...?" wisperte sie.

„Ja. Er wurde mit dem Vampirismus bestraft und aus Eden ins Land Nod verbannt. Dort traf er auf seine Mutter Lilith, die in seine neu gewonnen Kräfte zu benutzen lehrte. Sie hatte Rache geplant. Jahrelang war sie seine Lehrerin, aber er bemerkte ihren hinterhältigen Plan, ihn zu benutzen, um sich an Adam zu rächen. So tötete er seine Mutter. Nach Jahren der Einsamkeit kehrte er in die Welt, die Seths Kinder geschaffen hatten, zurück. Und er beging eine weitere Sünde."

„Er erschuf weitere, nicht wahr?" Sie sieht ihn traurig an.

„Ja." bestätigte er. „Er erschuf drei weitere seiner Art. Und diese hatten eigene Nachkommen. Kains Enkel. Er wollte aber nicht, dass weiter gemordet wird und so verbot er ihnen weitere ihrer Art zu schaffen."

„Und...?"

„Nunja, da Kains Wort unter ihnen Gesetz war, gehorchte ihm seine Brut." erklärte er. „Er zog sich wieder zurück in die Einsamkeit um weiter zu leiden. Er konnte die menschlichen Verluste nicht ertragen."

„Hm...das Gefühl kenne ich."

Mitfühlend, weil er verstand was sie meinte und selbst alles schon erleiden musste, greift er ihre Hand und streichelt sie.

„Die Kinder Kains hatten in seiner Abwesenheit eine Stadt errichten lassen und sie folgten stets dem Wunsch von ihm, keine weiteren Vampire zu erschaffen. Die Kainiten, wie man uns noch heute nennt, lebten mit den Sethskinder im Einklang. Sie wurden sogar von dem Menschen als Götter verehrt. Aber Kains Enkel waren nicht so gehorsam. Sie schufen weitere ihrer Art bis sie zwölf an der Zahl waren. Dann berichtet ein altes Fragment von einer Art Sintflut."

Marcus steht auf, geht zum Fenster und sieht mit ernster Mine hinaus. Dann zitiert er:

„_Ein großer Krieg ward geführt._

_Die Ahnen gegen die Kinder_

_und die Kinder erschlugen ihre Eltern._

_Dann bauten die Rebellen eine neue Stadt _

_und brachten 12 Clans._

_Sie bauten eine schöne Stadt_

_und das Volk verehrte sie weiterhin als Götter._

_Sie schufen weitere Kainiten_

_doch sie fürchteten den Dschihad."_

Er sieht immernoch nach draußen, den Blick starr auf den Horizont gerichtet.

„Dieser Dschihad besteht noch heute, Krista." raunt er leise.

„Was?"

„Die Vampire hatten Angst voreinander. Sie misstrauten sich und gingen ihren eigenen Interessen nach. Sie spalteten sich in zwei Hauptgruppen. Die Camarilla und der Sabbat.

Die Mitglieder der Camarilla waren weiterhin darauf aus, im Einklang mit und zwischen den Menschen leben zu können, sodass sie ewig leben konnten. Sie hüteten ihre Maskerade.

Ganz im Gegensatz zum Sabbat. Er gab sich ganz dem Tier im inneren hin. Sie lebten den Vampirismus öffentlich aus. Seitdem besteht der Konflikt zwischen Camarilla und Sabbat."

Krista hebt ihren Blick als ihr alles klar wurde.

„Ich verstehe...und was Shen Yu sagte..." beginnt sie.

„Shen Yu hat das ausgesprochen, was sich die letzten 100 Jahre niemand gewagt hat.

Immer wieder gab es Auseinandersetzungen, Kriege und Intrigen zwischen Sabbat und der Camarilla, aber - er hat Recht. Wir sollten ein für alle Mal gegen den Sabbat vorgehen. - Lange haben wir nicht mehr Zeit..."

Krista steht auf und geht zu ihm. Sie legt ihre Hände auf seine Schulter. Sie spürte, er war besorgt,

um sich selbst und sie.

„Was meinst du damit, Marcus?" fragte sie mit zitternder Stimme.

Er atmet tief durch und dreht sich zur Hälfte zu ihr.

„Wäre es nur der Kampf zwischen Sabbat und Camarilla, müsste ich mir keine Sorgen machen."  
„Aber?" Sie streichelt ihm die Wange.

„Aber es gibt noch einen weiteren Mitspieler, und den dürfen wir auf keinen Fall unterschätzen. Der Sabbat hat sich mit den Werwölfen verbündet. Sie haben eine Art Kompromiss gefunden. Beide wollen die Camarilla vernichten."

„Oh...stimmt...Werwölfe...ich vergaß...die gab es ja auch noch..." Sie klang nicht sonderlich überzeugt.

„Du solltest dich nicht damit abfinden, dass es nur Menschen und Vampire auf dieser Welt gibt, glaub mir, das wirst du noch früh genug herausfinden."

Er dreht sich ganz zu ihr um und streichelt ihr über die Wange, hält sie am Kinn und zieht sie zu sich, um sie zu küssen.

„Komm. Gehen wir essen."


	5. Geschäfte

Kapitel 4 – Geschäfte

Wald in der Nähe von Dover

In Tarnanzügen vermummt sieht man Männer umher schleichen. Sie falten Engelsdraht aus und legen kleine Metallplatten auf den Boden, die sie mit Laub überdecken.

Jinzo stellt sich auf, um zu testen, dass der Draht auf Halshöhe ist, danach nimmt er einen dicken langen Stock und drückt auf die Metallplatte. Im Bruchteil er Sekunde schießen feine, nadelähnliche Giftstacheln hervor. Jinzo lächelt.

„Perfekt. So sollte es funktionieren Männer. Bringt die Köder her!"

Eine Hand voll Männer bringt eine junge Frau zu Jinzo. 10 weitere Gehilfen schleppen mühsam vier große Container herbei.

Sie ziehen die vorderen Türen der Container nach oben auf und es rennen kleine Rehe heraus und verschwinden im Wald.

„So. Und dich, meine Hübsche, als Leckerbissen zum Schluss."

Er packt die Frau und ritzt mit seinem spitzen Fingernagel in ihren linken Unterarm, sodass es anfängt zu Bluten. Die Frau gibt unter Tränen stehend nur einen leisen Schmerzensschrei von sich.

„Ich rate dir, hier zu blieben. Bei all den Fallen willst du wahrscheinlich nicht aufgespießt werden. Oder?"

Die Frau nickt stumm und weinerlich.

„Packt ein, wir gehen! Und du - - ich denke, es kommt bestimmt bald jemand vorbei...oder etwas."

Die Männer und Jinzo lachen beherzt und lassen die Frau zurück.

„Und jetzt muss es nur noch aussehen als ob es der Sabbat war...das ist einfach."

Die Männer schienen nicht zu verstehen, was er meinte, also erklärte er es kurzerhand.

„Ganz klar, die schleimigen Sabbat sind wie Aasfresser. Das bedeutet, wenn sie fressen, zerfetzen sie einfach alles. Die ersten paar Werwölfe, die uns in die Falle gehen, wird leider genau das erwarten. Wir zerfleischen sie und lassen die Reste für die anderen Werwölfe liegen, damit sie sehen, was passiert ist. Und wir nehmen die Fallen wieder mit."

Sie steigen in ihre gepanzerten Geländewagen und fahren los.

„Morgen werden wir sehen..." murmelt Jinzo leise.

Tower von London

Die Tür zum Essensraum geht auf und Akshar tritt herein mit einem schwarzen Samttuch in den Händen. Dougal, der festlich gespeist hatte, steht auf, räkelt sich etwas und knurrt zufrieden.

„Ich nehme an, das heißt, es war sehr zufriedenstellend?"

„Oh ja, es war eine wahre Bereicherung...sehr selten." bestätigt Dougal lächelnd und zeigt seine blutverschmierten Zähne.

„Oh, nun bei uns ist so etwas schon keine Seltenheit mehr, sondern die Norm. Ihr seid natürlich immer willkommen für ein Mahl."

„Das ist sehr großzügig. Die Saqqara haben sich durch die Jahre hinweg zwar an Ratten und anderes Getier gewöhnt, aber ein menschliches Wesen ist immernoch die Krönung."

„Das ist wahr. Hier."

Er gibt ihm das Samttuch. Dougal wischt sich das Blut von Händen und Armen und aus seinem Gesicht.

„Kommen wir zur Sache?" fragte er nachhakend.

„Aber sicher doch. Gehen wir in mein Büro." bietet Akshar an und dreht sich um.

Sie ließen den Essensraum hinter sich. Der Schlächter schloss die Tür hinter ihnen. Dann machte sich ein schäbisches Grinsen in Dougal's Gesicht breit, als er die Peitsche laut knallen und den Fleischgolem aufstöhnen hörte.

Akshar und Dougal schreiten durch die alten Gemäuer bis in Akshar's Büro.

Das Mobiliar war alt aber noch in gutem Zustand und sah sehr nach Adelsgut aus.

Die Stühle waren mit rot-braunem Fell überzogen und die Lehnen golden verziert. Sie setzten sich.

„Also, was ist mit den Wölfen?" hakt Dougal nach.

„Hm. Sie sind einverstanden?" kichert Akshar leise und lässt seine Augen aufblitzen.

„Ja, ich habe mit ihnen darüber verhandelt, wie wir vorgehen wollen, gegen die Camarilla und ihre fadenscheinigen Spielchen. Sie wollen die Camarilla auseinandernehmen und auf ihren Gebeinen herumkauen."

„Sehr gut. Wenn wir die Wölfe auf unserer Seite haben machen uns ihre lächerlichen UV- Attacken wohl kaum etwas aus. Und zur Not haben wir immernoch unsere Golems." Akshar's Gesichtszüge entspannen sich.

„Einen habe ich bereits kennengelernt. Sehr beeindruckend. Und wie genau wollt ihr sie einsetzen, wenn ich fragen darf?" Fasziniert erinnerte sich Dougal an das grausige Geschöpf.

„Das werdet ihr noch sehen, keine Sorge." versicherte Akshar. „Aber zuerst...müssen wir dafür sorgen, dass wir noch mehr Allianzen haben."

„Das heißt, wir brauchen die Magie der Tremere, die Waffen der Armayaner und die Tödlichkeit der Assamiten."

Akshar musste schmunzeln, dass Dougal so schnell verstand.

„Ganz genau. Die Tremere haben mit Chthon noch eine Rechnung zu begleichen und das Haus von Armaya ebenso. Außerdem fühlen sich die Armayaner generell hintergangen, sodass es ein Kinderspiel wird, sie auf unsere Seite zu holen."

Dougal macht ein nachdenkliches Gesicht.

„Und die Assamiten?"

„Nun die Assamiten sind neutral...aber, wenn es um Profit geht, schlagen sie sich auf die Seite, die mehr bietet."  
Die Sache wurde sehr interessant. Aber eines war Dougal noch unklar.

„Und was genau - bietet unsere Seite?"

Akshar lacht auf.

„Das ist es ja, sie dürfen machen, was sie wollen. Ohne Risiko."

Dougal musste aufknurren.

„Was denn? Sie sagen den Assamiten, sie dürfen töten, wie, wann und wo sie wollen?"

„Ja Dougal, das reicht ihnen völlig. Denn die Camarilla kann ihnen nicht mehr bieten. Wenn sie die Camarilla helfen auszulöschen, dann haben sie den größten Gewinn gemacht, denn die sind eine größere Gefahr, als wir."

„Das leuchtet ein. Ich denke, Akshar, dann wäre alles geklärt. Ich mache mich auf den Weg zu den Tremeren und lasse den Assamiten eine Nachricht zukommen."

„Sehr gut. Und ich mache mich auf zu den Armayanern."

Haus von Chthon

Der Blick wandert von Flasche zu Flasche, alle rot gefüllt, bis man eine Hand sieht, die eine der Flaschen hochnimmt. Man erkennt, dass es Marcus' Hand ist. Er nimmt zwei Weingläser und schenkt ein. Tief rotes Blut ergießt sich in beide Gläser. Krista's und Marcus' Erregung sind deutlich spürbar, als sie das Blut riechen. Sie freuen sich auf den Genuss.

„Das ist etwas ganz besonderes, Krista."

Sie schaute verdutzt.

„Was meinst du? Das Blut? Ich dachte, abgesehen von den Blutgruppen würde es sich nicht unterscheiden." Sie musste etwas lachen über die Tatsache, dass sie über Blutgeschmack nachdachte. Er gibt ihr ein Glas.

„Oh ja, du wirst es merken, wenn du anfängst, lange genug zu genießen. Jedes Blut unterscheidet sich in seiner Reinheit." Er trinkt einen Schluck. Sie ebenfalls.

„Es ist das Leben an sich, was den Menschen und sein Blut verändert. Ob du nun von einem Obdachlosen trinkst oder das Blut eines Geschäftsmannes, ist ein großer Unterschied. Zum einen ist es die Menge des Blutes und zum anderen der Geschmack. Es ist eine Art...Nektar, je süßer desto besser."

„So so. Geschäftsmann, ja?" Sie hebt ihr Kinn und streichelt ihm mit einer Hand über die Lippen. Er küsst ihre Finger.

„Hm. Das war jetzt nicht damit gemeint, aber gut, dass du es ansprichst. Wenn du starken Blutmangel hast, verletzt bist oder dergleichen, dann heilt mein Blut dich schneller, als das von anderen oder gar Menschen. Das liegt an der Bindung zwischen Sponsor und Kind. Einerseits gebe ich dir mehr Hämoglobin und andererseits...schmeckt es besser."

„Ach ja... wirklich?" fragt sie leise, nimmt sein Glas und stellt es mit ihrem auf den Tisch zurück

Er sieht sie an und nickt, während sie ihn weiterhin streichelt und einen Arm um seinen Hals legt.

Sie küsst ihn sanft, dann innig und schmiegt sich näher an ihn. Langsam wandert sie mit ihren Lippen Richtung Hals, ihn immer wieder küssend. Marcus atmet leise stöhnend.

Der Blick wandert von Krista zu Marcus, dessen Zähne sich abrupt verwandeln.

Er ringt nach Luft und küsst sie seitlich an der Stirn. Sie liebkost ihn weiterhin leidenschaftlich und gierig am Hals, bis Marcus erneut leise aufstöhnt und kurz den Atem anhält. Krista lässt von ihm ab und sie schauen sich lächelnd an. Blut rinnt an seinem Hals entlang bis in den Stoff seines Jacketts.

„Jetzt weißt du, was ich meine." Sie nickt verstehend.

Er zieht sie wieder an sich und legt ihren Kopf an seinen Hals. Dann küsst er sie von der Stirn, über ihr linkes Ohr, ihre Wange, bis zu ihrem Hals. Als nun auch Marcus den süßen Nektar auf seiner Zunge schmeckte, empfanden beide denselben, höchsten Genuss. Marcus lässt kurz von ihr ab und zieht sich das Jackett aus, das er im hohen Bogen in die Ecke wirft.

Ihre Küsse und Bisse werden immer leidenschaftlicher, brutaler und Marcus' Hand wandert von ihrer Schulter über Rücken und Hüfte. Er packt ihren Oberschenkel und zieht sie zu sich hoch. Vorsichtig dreht er sie mit sich zum Tisch, schlägt mit seiner freien Hand die Flaschen weg und setzt Krista ab. Sie umklammert Marcus' Hüfte mit ihren langen Beinen und drückt ihn an ihren Körper. Krista atmet heftig und lustvoll, als sie sich Hüfte an Hüfte rieben. Marcus, die Erregung kaum noch aushaltend, drückt Krista mit seinem Gewicht auf den Tisch, bis kein Platz mehr zwischen ihnen war. Seine Zunge wandert ihren Hals hinunter, über ihr Schlüsselbein bis zu ihrer linken Schulter. Immer wieder setzt er nach einigen Zentimetern einen Kuss auf ihre Haut und am Träger ihres Kleides angekommen, lässt er diesen, sowie auch den der anderen Seite, mit sanften Fingern an ihren Schultern herabgleiten. Krista hechelt und stöhnt auf, als Marcus fortfährt, sie Richtung Brust zu verwöhnen. Hektisch schnürt sie ihm seine Krawatte ab und wirft sie weg.

„Marcus, bitte..."

Er sieht auf und grob packt sie ihm in sein seidenes, dunkelblondes Haar, um gleich darauf seine Lippen auf ihre zu zwingen. Leise stöhnt er auf, während sich ihre beiden Zungen genussvoll massieren und Marcus gleichzeitig seine Gier und Erektion befriedigen will. Krista spürt einen Hitzewall von glückseligen Gefühlen und als auch sie es nicht mehr aushalten konnte, greift sie sein weißes Hemd und zerreißt es ungeduldig. Beim Anblick seines blass-weißen Oberkörpers, beißt sie sich lüstern auf die Unterlippe. Sie öffnet schnell Marcus' Gürtelschnalle und Marcus setzt nach und streift sich die Hose ab. Geschickt zieht er unter ihrem Kleid ihren Tanga hervor und lässt ihn neben sich auf den Boden fallen. Hemmungslos in Ekstase drück er Krista's Knie auseinander und wird von ihr feucht und warm eingeladen. Vorsichtig berührt er sie mit seinem Glied und dringt stöhnend und hart in sie ein.

„Oh...Krista...ja..!"


	6. Dunkles Schicksal

Kapitel 5 – Dunkles Schicksal

Wald bei Dover

Die Brujah haben sich neben dem Wald versammelt. Sie tragen große Schlachtmesser und sind in ihre Tarnanzüge gekleidet. Verdeckt warten sie an ihren Wagen.

Ein lauter, schmerzerfüllter Schrei hallt durch den Wald. Es klingt wie ein klagendes Jaulen.

„WROOOOU-"

„Das war der Dritte. LOS! LOS! LOS!"

„NA LOS MÄNNER! IHR HABT IHN GEHÖRT! Jetzt geht's zur Sache!" schreit einer der Soldaten. Sie teilen sich auf und pirschen sich zu den Fallen die sie gelegt hatten. Der erste, nicht weit vom Waldausgang entfernt, war direkt in den Engelsdraht gerannt und hatte sich die komplette Kehle aufgeschlitzt. Die Wunde ging durch den halben Hals und der ganze Oberkörper des Werwolf war mit Blut überzogen. Ein letztes Schnauben von dem Werwolf, dann Stille.

„Fangt an!" brüllt Jinzo.

Vier der Männer zücken ihre Messer, zwei weitere halten den leblosen Körper hoch.

Dann begannen sie. Grob stechen sie in den Oberkörper des Tieres, schneiden ihm quer über den Brustkorb und reißen ihm Eingeweide heraus. Danach schaben sie ihm Teile seines Fleisches an Armen und Rücken ab.

„Na los, gebt den Bluthunden auch etwas ab!" ruft einer der Männer und lacht.

Jinzo geht zum Wagen, macht den Kofferraum auf und lässt die Hunde frei. Sie knurren und bellen um die Wette. Als Jinzo ihnen ein Zeichen gibt sind sie still und laufen zu den Männern im Wald.

Die Hunde fallen über die Reste des Werwolfs her, beißen sich gegenseitig um mehr von der Beute abbekommen zu können und zerfetzen die Teile, die noch weitgehend unbeschadet waren.

Als nur noch ein paar Fleischstücke, Fellreste, Blut und Knochen übrig bleiben, winkt Jinzo die Hunde weg. Sie hören sofort auf zu fressen und rennen in Richtung der anderen Männer, die bereits auf dem Weg zu den nächsten zwei Werwölfen sind.

„STIRB ENDLICH DRECKSVIEH!"

Mit vereinten Kräften versuchen die Männer den nächsten Werwolf, der sich verzweifelt und heftig wehrt, zur Strecke zu bringen. Er war in drei Trittfallen gelaufen und seine Knöchel waren voller Blut. Schwankend steht er da, gekrümmt vor Schmerz und versucht die Männer mit seinen riesigen Pranken fernzuhalten. Er schlägt zwei Männer von sich weg, einem reißt er dabei ein Ohr ab, dem anderen zieht er mit seinen Klauen quer durch das Gesicht. Als er ein weiteres Mal ausholt und sich aufrichtet so hoch er kann, nimmt Jinzo die Gelegenheit wahr, zückt seine Machete und rammt es dem Werwolf zwischen seine Rippen.

Ein grauenvolles Jaulen, tiefes, röchelndes Ausatmen und er bricht zusammen.

„So. Erledigt den Rest und kümmert euch um den dritten! LOS! Ich will hier weg bevor die Sonne aufgeht."

Die Männer beginnen erneut, den Werwolf zu zerfleischen.

Sonnenaufgang /Sonnenuntergang

(Nächster Abend)

Haus von Chthon, Marcus' Büro

„_Aber natürlich Shen Yu, ich verstehe. - Nein, noch keine Zeichen von dem Sabba... -_

_Ja, ich werde mich darum kümmern. - Einverstanden, ich schicke meine Männer, um sie aufspüren zu lassen. - Was? - Aber - warum sollen wir sie denken lassen, sie sind sicher? - Gut. In Ordnung. Das wird das Beste sein. - Ja."_

Marcus legt den Hörer auf. Ein lauter Knall ist zu hören und der Alarm geht los. Marcus rennt aus dem Büro.

„WAS IST PASSIERT?" brüllt er Sabine entgegen.

„Sir,...ich...Moment bitte." Sie sieht auf die Überwachungskameras. Dann blickt sie Marcus sorgenvoll an. „Sie..."  
Marcus' Augen weiten sich.

„Krista..." wispert er.

Er rennt hinauf zu ihrem Zimmer, schlägt die Tür auf und findet einen leeren Raum vor.

Als er weiter hinein tritt, knirscht Glas unter seinen Schuhen. Er blickt auf den Boden und folgt der Spur bis zu dem zerbrochenen Zimmerfenster. Mit stählernen Augen sieht er aus dem Fenster in die Dunkelheit. Nichts. Dann fällt ihm etwas auf. Er hatte es vorher nicht wahrgenommen. Untersuchend schaut er auf die abgebrochenen Glasreste am Fenster und entdeckt einen Haarbüschel. Er entfernt ihn vom Glas und lässt ihn prüfend durch die Finger gleiten. Dann lässt er sie fallen. Sein Blick wird leer.

„Oh nein. Bitte nicht..."

Haus von Chthon, Tiefgarage

„Ihr spürt den Sabbat nur auf! Wehe sie entdecken euch! Ich werde euch persönlich die Augen herausreißen und euch den Tremeren für ihre Experimente vorwerfen! Also los!"

Sieben Männer, alle in schwarzer Kampfkleidung, laden ihre Gewehre mit Spezialmunition.

„Und die," Marcus zeigt auf die Gewehre, „sind nur für die Wölfe, wenn sie euch begegnen."

Die Männer nicken und gehen im Schnellschritt in ihre Einsatzwagen. Sie kontrollieren ihren Funkkontakt und fahren mit quietschenden Reifen los.

Marcus sieht ihnen kurz nach, dann geht er zu Sabine vor seinem Büro.

„Stellen sie mir ein Spezialteam zusammen. Fünf Personen."

„Aber Sir, sie haben doch gerade bereits-"

„Ich brauche noch eines! In einer halben Stunde. Nur die Besten." knurrt Marcus.

Sie stellt sich auf und blickt ihn an.

„Sir, wenn die Werwölfe sie haben, dann wird es für sie -"  
Marcus macht einen schnellen Schritt nach vorne, packt sie am Hals und drückt zu. Er fletscht die Zähne und presst sie gegen die Doppeltür seines Büros.

„Dann wird es WAS? Ich nehme an, es wird erhebliche Konsequenzen für SIE haben! Wagen sie es ja nicht, nochmal solche Vermutungen aufzustellen."

„Es...tut...verstanden." stottert sie.

Mit einem Ruck lässt er sie los, wobei er sie dabei von sich weg stößt.

„Jetzt lasse ich ihnen noch eine viertel Stunde. Sie sollten sich beeilen."

Er richtet seine Krawatte und geht in sein Büro.

_Kurze Zeit später._

„Sir?" Sabine öffnet die Tür.

Marcus schaut von seinem Schreibtisch auf. Vier Männer und eine Frau betreten sein Büro.

„Sie sind fertig ausgerüstet, tragen ihre Headsets und warten auf ihren Befehl." berichtet sie und wartet auf Marcus Reaktion.

„Gut. Wartet im Wagen. Ich komme gleich nach."

Er verlässt zusammen mit dem Spezialteam das Büro und geht auf sein Zimmer.

Man sieht ihn sein Jackett, Krawatte und Hemd ausziehen, neben ihm auf dem Bett liegt seine Ausrüstung.


End file.
